A vehicle step apparatus mounted on a chassis of a vehicle is used to assist passengers to get on or off the vehicle. An extending and retracting device of a vehicle step apparatus is driven by a motor so as to drive the step to move between an extending position and a retracting position.
Since a load of the vehicle step apparatus in the process of the extending and retracting device extending towards the extending position (i.e., an extending process) is different from that of the vehicle step apparatus in the process of the extending and retracting device retracting towards the retracting position (i.e., a retracting process), a current of the motor in an extending process is different from that of the motor in a retracting process, so that a working life of the motor is affected.